Finally Love
by stitchcrazy68
Summary: Legolas meets his match. He has never met an elf maiden who could equal him with bow and knives. He's about to be taken on a whirlwind romance that follows him through the ages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Lord of the Rings in any way. I have nothing to do with any of the original characters in/for Lord of the rings. I'm just obsessed with giving Legolas a love life. I do own only the original character, Melayren and her mother, Saradell.

Chapter 1

The situations and quotes in this first chapter were taken from J.R.R. Tolkien's Return of the King. I am not trying to plagiarize and I'm certainly not getting any money from this. I just want to set the stage of a dream wedding and make believe attraction for Legolas.

The Third Age: 3019 S.R. 1419

May 1st

This was a great day for the people of Gondor. The power of the three rings was no longer and there was a new King to be named. There was an assembly of many people within the walls of Minas Tirith.

Faramir, the Steward, bid the people of Gondor is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the star of the North, weilder of the sword reforged, victorious in battle, the Elfstone, should be king and enter the city and live there.

The people, with one voice, cried, "Yea."

Faramir held up the crown that had once belonged to Earnur, the previous king. The crown was all white in color and shaped like them helmets of the guards of the Citadel. The wings on either side were adorned with pearls and silver, resembling a sea-bird.

Aragorn held the crown high and said, "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."

Aragorn gave the crown back to Faramir and said, "By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me and let Mithrandir [Gandalf] set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory."

Frodo took the crown from Faramir and then took it over to Gandalf. Aragorn knelt and Gandalf placed the white crown upon his head. Gandalf said, "Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!"

Faramir cried, "Behold the King!" Aragorn was then known as King Elessar; E;essar of the line of Valandil.

Over the following days, Aragorn sat at his thrown and pronounced his judgments, while the companions of the Ring stayed in Minas Tirith with Galdalf. They were happy.

Aragorn knew that the time for the eight friends to go their own way was near. He didn't want it to end just yet.

"At last all such things must end, but I would have you wait a little while longer: for the end of the deeds that you have shared in has not yet come. A day draws near that I have looked for in all the years of my manhood, and when it comes I would have my friends beside me." Of what he mentioned he would not say and it left them all wondering.

Gandalf and Aragorn walked out of the city one night and they took a mountain path to a high hallow. Surveying the land that was now Aragorn's Relm, Gandalf told Aragorn that it was his duty to preserve all that must be preserved and start the new year with great hope.

There, Aragorn found the sapling of the White Tree. It was from the line of Nimloth the fair, and that was a seedling of Galathilionm and the fruit of Telperion, the

Eldest of Trees.

Aragorn uprooted the sapling and carried it back to the Citadel. There he planted the new tree in the courtyard by the fountain, and it began to grow. In the beginning of June it began to blossom. Aragorn smiled and said, "The sign is given and the day is not far off."

Mid-Year's Day arrived. Aragorn's messengers arrived and then it was announced that it was the King's wedding day. The city was made ready.

All the people of the city gathered as evening began to take over the sky. The sun was setting in the west and stars began to shine in the darkening blue sky of the East. The air became cool and fragrant with the many summer blossoms surrounding all of Minas Tirith.

Riders could be seen coming from the North at a slow pace. The people of Gondor stirred and sighed in awe as they watched a caravan of Elves drawing closer to the gates of Minas Titith. The first to ride in great splendor was Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, followed by Glorfindel and Erestor and all the house of Rivendell.

Gimli let out a sigh and then drew in a great breath. Legolas glanced down at his friend and smiled. He then looked back at the procession that Gimli could not take his eyes from. There came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, riding on giant white horses. They were followed by many elves from their own land. All the elves were dressed in fine grey cloaks and white gems gleamed in each Elve's hair.

Aragorn also had trouble looking away. He found the object of his heart riding a grey horse and he smiled with much longing. Beside Arwen was her father, Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men. Behind them were elves from Rivendell. Fair, in contrast, were the faces of all the Elves and the evening stars shown brightly upon them. Aragorn had never felt his heart well with such love for the beautiful Arwen as it did at that moment.

Frodo watched Arwen glimmer in the prominent moonlight and turned to Gandalf, "At last I understand why we have waited! This is the ending. Now not only shall today be loved, but tonight shall be beautiful and blessed and all fear pass away!"

Gandalf smiled at the hobbit and nodded his head. This night would be joyous and long remembered by all present.

The wedding caravan slowly made its way through the thick forest and down a medium grade slope. The wind gently caressed each elf and carried a warm scent of earth.

Arwen contently gazed at the passing trees and floral bushes that lined the mountain trail. She twisted slightly in her saddle and peered back at her cousin, with a smile on her face. She was still overcome with joy at seeing her favorite relative after 21 years. "I still can't believe that you have been gone so long. I never knew how much I truly missed you, Melayren."

Melayren smiled and urged her pony to quicken so that she may ride alongside Arwen for a stretch. Reaching out her right palm, she took hold and gently squeezed Arwen's left hand. "I shall stay with you for a while. I have need to return to Ered Luin within two months. They have some new textiles that must be shipped. One day you must sail with me. It's quite adventurous."

Arwen smiled in deep wonder. She couldn't imagine leaving the woods. They were her existence and her healer. She felt at peace.

Ahead of the caravan the path began to narrow once again. Arwen devilishly smiled at Melayren and said, "The road narrows. You had best take your place once more… behind me."

Melayren laughed boisterously and bowed her head, "As you wish, my Princess." She then gave Arwen's hand a small shake and slowed her palfrey to fall behind Arwen's horse.

Arwen was garmed in beautifully flowing robes of Lavender. She carried with her a light fragrance of wild botanical flowers that intoxicated the senses. "I dare say that you rival our beloved Grandmother at this very moment, cousin Arwen."

Arwen turned slightly and replied in a hushed voice, "Oh, don't allow our Lady Galadriel to hear you call her that!" Then with another grin she added, "Though she may have already heard you call her that, in her mirror."

It was a long time jest that the two elf maidens shared about the Lady of the Wood. Lady Galadriel always knew what the two cousins were doing and what havoc they were causing, in their early years. It was a comforting thought that they were watched over.

The sound of horse hooves was slightly muffled when a great cheer was heard from the direction of the front caravan. The people of Gondor were giving welcome to the Elves and the time had come that they reached their destination. Excitement flowed through the evening air. The sky was turning a brilliant Sapphire blue and the stars began to illuminate the green leaves of each tree and shine upon the faces of the fair folk of the wood. The glory at that moment was reserved for Arwen, for the stars created a soft glow at her brough and she appeared of wondrous illusion. She was the true Evenstar.

All the elves reached the inner walls of Minas Tirith. The horses formed small rows and left a large area for Master Elrond and Arwen to approach the King.

Aragorn welcomed his guests and all the elves dismounted. Elrond helped Arwen from her horse and they approached the King respectfully. Elrond handed Aragorn the scepter of Annuminas, and then laid Arwen's hand in Aragorn's hand. The two peered into each other's eyes momentarily and then ascended the stairs into the High City, together.

Slowly the members of the Fellowship and the heads of the houses of Elves followed Gandalf into the city to watch the exchange of marriage vows. The remaining elves followed suite and when all were seated among the many benches and chairs provided, the ceremony began.

Melayren wiped at tears that continued to flow down her cheeks. Her heart was filled with a happiness that shown through her eyes. She looked around her to see the admiration in the faces of all the witnesses. She saw the proud face of Gandalf, and the smiling faces of the heroes of the eight members remaining from the 'Nine Walkers'. One member, of the fellowship, commanded her admiration. He was unaware of her eyes on him and she took the advantage to study him. Melayren knew this elf even without being introduced to him. This was the elf-warrior who traveled the perils to help the ring-bearer defeat Sauron. He is known as Legolas.

Melayren listened to the words spoken in the ceremony, but she continued to study the elf prince. He looked graceful and kind, collected and peaceful. Melayren couldn't see the fierceness that could slay an enemy at the blink of an eye; but she knew it existed, for all elves were very quick in reflex.

Melayren looked away and watched as Aragorn lightly kissed Arwen on the lips. Everyone applauded and cheered with great merriment. When Melayren glanced at Legolas once more, she stared directly into his eyes. For a brief moment, nothing else in the great hall existed. A warm feeling rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Glance

"Everyone, please. If you would join us in the other room, you will all be treated to fine wines and a feast fit for… a king!" Aragorn added the last bit with an outrageous smile and the entire room exploded with laughter and cheer.

Arwen gave her new husband an admiring smile and took his offered arm. They headed the procession to the Feasting Room and took their places at a long table at the North end of the room. There, joining them was Arwen's father, her brothers, and the rest of the immediate kinsmen. Gandalf sat to Aragorn's right. The remaining Fellowship mingled among the other guests to eat with and listen to and tell of exciting journeys.

Melayren chose to sit with her mother, Saradell, among the elves at the West end of the hall. There she had an open view of all that took place in the room. She observed the merriment and smiled, but her focus was concentrated on one particular elf. She studied Legolas through her eyelashes or from the corner of her eye. Melayren was an exceptional judge of character just from a person's actions. Her real gift was being able to read people through their eyes. She wasn't able to read thoughts as Lady Galadriel was, but she knew when a person was troubled and in emotional pain.

Legolas was sitting among friends listening and telling stories when Melayren decided to cause a small commotion and draw as much attention to herself as she could. For almost an hour, Legolas had not even given a passing glance in her direction and she wanted to look into his eyes again.

With her eyes fixed on Arwen and Aragorn, Melayren took a deep breath and reached for her wine goblet. She gave the goblet a quick and forceful push with the back of her knuckles. The goblet pitched backwards in the unfortunate direction of Melayren's mother. Wine splashed over the front of Saradell's gowns. Saradell gave a sharp cry and grabbed for hand cloths.

"Oh, Mother, I am dreadfully sorrowful," Melayren tried to sound as convincing as she could. She did feel sorry that she had to use her mother in this way, but she was starting to feel desperate.

"Melayren, what has come over you? Pay mind to what you are doing," softly hissed Saradell. "Just look at this…"

"Mother, you may have choice of my gowns as repay, for my gracelessness." Melayren didn't even spare her mother a second glance. She was intent on watching the table in front of her. To her dismay, half the table was staring at her except for Legolas. He seemed intent on the conversation with the Dwarf Gimli and three elves from Rivendell.

Across the hall, four elves broke out in unison, "Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go…" The room burst into laughter and the 'Drinking Song' was underway.

Melayren looked at the frowning face across from her and sighed, "Come dearest Mother, let us get you an unsoiled dress." Together the two women walked arm and arm to the resting chambers. Melayren was not about to do a song and dance for a look into the Prince's eyes. Frustration weighed heavy on her brow.

Legolas and Gimli made way to vacant seats and sat at one of the tables laden with roasted boars, fresh and steamed vegetables, leavened and unleavened breads, many different types of fruits, and dressed pheasants. There were goblets of three different kinds of wine, tankards of Mead, and cool, clear pitchers of water.

The table filled quickly and he glanced once around to see who would be sharing in the two friends' conversation. With complete satisfaction, Legolas happily greeted all at the table in his area. He reached for some bread and a pheasant drumstick. Gimli was reaching for his second helping of the roasted bore and his tankard of Mead was nearly dry.

When he raised his blue eyes, he saw the lovely maiden who had ridden behind Arwen when the caravan arrived. He was taken by surprise each time he studied her face. Her resemblance was like no other that he had seen. Her hair, shorter than most elf maidens', was a rich brown with strands of gold running throughout. Her skin was not fair like her mother's. It almost resembled precious bronze. She clearly had Elvin eyes, slightly tilted and brilliantly blue. To Legolas, she had a beauty like no other. He found it very difficult to avert his eyes when he could feel that she was watching him as well.

Gimli began to tell a story to the others and Legolas tried to join in at every opportunity that was allowed. He didn't want to look up and find the maiden's eyes looking back into his. He had felt a stirring, in the deep of his stomach; that he had avoided for centuries. There was something in her eyes that made him feel as if she saw into his soul. Legolas was not one to bare his burdens, or feelings, for it was best to appear strong and clear minded.

Gimli's elbow nudged Legolas, "What about that my friend?"

Legolas looked into Gimli's bright eyes and tried to imagine what the Dwarf had just inquired about. Before he could reply, the Elf Viland, from Rivendell, replied, "I think the games tomorrow will be very competitive. It will also take quite a while to eliminate some of them. I believe there are three different divisions that King Elessar…"

The conversation continued without Legolas' input. He heard a sharp intake of breath and a cry of disbelief from the table in front of him. He smiled briefly as he saw that the comely maiden, although magnificent in appearance, was apparently clumsy. He quickly hid the smile, and his face, when she looked away from her mother and in his direction.

A few tables behind Legolas, some elves began to sing and sway back and forth while holding their tankards. Joining the conversation at his table, Legolas didn't notice that the two female elves had left their table, until they had reached the South end exit.

From the front of the Hall, Arwen had observed her cousin's curiosity and interest of the handsome Prince of Mirkwood. She saw in Legolas' face what her Melayren had not. Arwen was going to take it upon herself to see that the two meet, for there was no elf pair better suited than Legolas and Melayren.

Arwen chanced a look at Gandalf and found that he was smiling at her. His look of amusement told her that he had witnessed the same exchange, between the two tables before them. No words were necessary, so Arwen and Gandalf continued to feast and watch the happy residents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3: Sunrises

Once Melayren and Saradel reached their adjoined sleeping chambers, Melayren opened her wardrobe and produced a lovely peach gown. "Mother, I believe you would look remarkable in this one."

Saradel waved her left hand in dismissal and sighed. "No Mel, I feel that I am just going to take my rest now. I am rather tired."

Melayren moved over to her mother and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure that you are alright? I will stay with you if you wish for the company."

Saradel smiled and closed her tired eyes. "No, you must continue the evening and enjoy yourself. I will see you in the morn." Saradel kissed Melayren's cheek and took the gown from her. "Good night, my daughter."

Melayren smiled and slowly walked to the door, "Good night then, Mother." Melayren closed the door behind her as she entered her own sleeping room. She waited for a moment at the door, thinking. Her mother had been in a strange frame of mind at late. Melayren decided that perhaps she should speak with Master Elrond on the morrow. She crossed the room and placed the dress back and looked out her window.

The courtyard was just off to the North. She could see the fountain if she leaned a little out and looked to her right. There were people walking around and sitting on the grass. Not overly tired, Melayren decided to go down and spend some time in the fresh, open air.

The Wedding Festival meal had been one of the finest that Minas Tirith had presented. The people once again had a fair and just King and now they have a Queen.

The food that has not been devoured was cleared away and the King and Queen bid the guests a pleasant evening. They retired for the evening and Elessar reminded all that a tournament of games would begin in the morning.

The few guests that continued to mingle and visit with one another, abandoned the pavilions and proceeded to the courtyard.

Gimli decided to go off to bed and Legolas set out for a walk in the woods, to spend some quiet time under the stars. When he reached the fountain, he noticed the elf maiden, called Melayren, descending the stone steps from the many quests quarters.

"What a lovely site, uh?" came a voice from behind Legolas. He turned and saw Gandalf over his right shoulder. Gandalf was openly looking in Melayren's direction. "Have you been introduced to her?" asked Gandalf, when Legolas remained silent.

Legolas turned to watch Melayren lift the hem of her gowns away from her silk slippers. She had almost reached the bottom when she caught her right toe on her left heal. She stumbled forward with her arms outstretched. A small cry of surprise escaped her and then she recovered her footing at the ground step. She continued to look disoriented and her brow frowned as if she believed the step had moved to trip her, on its own.

Gandalf moved forward to stand next to Legolas. Legolas watched despairingly as Melayren caught sight of Gandalf and came toward them. Legolas quietly said to Gandalf, "It is fortunate that she does not carry a sharp object."

Gandalf concealed a smile and cleared his throat, "My dear," he held out a hand for Melayren as she drew nearer, "well met, Melayren."

Melayren's smile was genuine and warm. She clasped both of her hands around Gandalf's. "Well met, Mithrandir. It has been many years since we've last spoken. I am pleased that you are well." Her eyes were bright and full of admiration. She then turned them to Legolas and waited for him to speak.

"Melayren," began Gandalf, "this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, from Mirkwood. Legolas, this is Melayren, daughter of Sarasdell, sister of Elrond, from Rivendell."

Melayren gave Legolas a bright smile and moved a little further forward, "I am very pleased to finally exchange names. I know most every elf here. I am glad to now know you." She looked deep into his eyes and saw many emotions at once. The most prominent of those emotions seemed to be anguish. This surprised her and instantly she felt a nurturing need.

Legolas smiled and tried to avoid her probing eyes, "Well met, Melayren." He clasped his hands together, behind his back and nervously looked to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned back to Melayren and inquired, "Are you prepared for the games in the morn?" He attempted to bring a subject about that they both could relate to.

"Aye, it will be a splendid day. I believe there are three groups and the winner from each group shall compete at the final." She glanced at Legolas, "I hope you shall be in one of the final groups." She once again looked blazingly into his eyes.

Legolas shifted his weight slightly and declared, "I am hoping, I shall do my best."

Melayren laughed, "Excellent! So shall I."

Gandalf looked from one friend to the other and waited for realization to come to Legolas. He turned to Melayren and inquired, "You were able to repare…"

"Aye, my bow is strung and my knives are sharpened and smooth." Melayren was sure of the look she was receiving from Legolas. Not many elves like the thought of an elf maiden's competition and they didn't care for it when they are beaten by one.

Legolas stared at Melayren in disbelief. She decided to walk away and let the news settle around him for the evening. She looked up at the sky and covered a yawn. "I believe I shall sleep now. Until morning, Mithrandir…Legolas."

"Good night, my dear," Gandalf said as she turned to go.

When she was at the foot of the stairs, Legolas turned to Gandalf, "She's going to hurt someone if she competes."

Gandalf smiled and watched Melayren climb the stones for the rest. "I have only seen a very few who can match her with bow and only one who can match her with knife." He paused to gather Legolas' full attention. "That would be you…" He saw the shock in Legolas' eyes and reached out to touch Legolas on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend." With that, Gandalf chuckled and walked in the direction of his own bed.

From the top of the stairs, Melayren smiled. She turned and waved innocently to Legolas and then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ruthless

The next morning dawned too soon for Melayren. She slowly opened her eyes as laughter came from the courtyard below her window. She rubbed at her sticky lids and attempted to focus on the stone ceiling. It had been a troublesome night, as images of Legolas' haunted eyes preoccupied her rest. She wanted to know more about him and she wanted to see him smile, particularly smile at her.

She turned over onto her side and tried to recall each time she had actually looked into his eyes. It was rare that an elf would carry sorrow of the heart with him throughout his long life.

A soft knock at her door roused her to a sitting position. "Enter," she called out and she saw her mother's lovely face peer around the doorframe.

Saradell came forward holding a folded cloth in her hand, "I brought you a small breakfast. You had better make haste. The archery contest will begin shortly. You have been placed in the second group. There are many warriors, are you certain that you want to do this? You won't find the respect you deserve if you shame each of those eligible for your affection." She placed the food bundle on a short table and opened Melayren's wardrobe. "I think it best if you choose a hunter's attire. It will soften the blow if you look a little more like them."

Melayren sighed, purposefully ignoring her mother's suggestions as to an eligible mate. "Aye, I think that the hunter attire is for the best," she said, her tone a forced acceptance of her mother's words. Saradell left Melayren to finish dressing and Melayren nibbled on some of the fruit that was in the cloth on the table.

She soon found her stomach aflutter with miniature, baby butterflies as she pulled on her doe-skinned tights and blue tunic. She had Arwen's help to braid her hair back, coiling it on top of her head so that it would be out of the way.

The outside was bustling with activity. Merchants had taken advantage of the tournaments to silicate their merchandise to the royals and peasants alike. Melayren breathed in the fresh smells of the air as she walked down the cobbled street leading toward the first tournament place: the arena for swordplay.

Melayren slowly walked to the registration table and reached for a quill to sign her name to each of the events, save one. She left her name out of the riding competition. That event would be more suited for land-goers. Her life at sea had prevented her from ever taking up horse riding.

It wasn't difficult to overhear the shocked whispers from some of the observers and fellow contestants. Most of the Elves from Rivendell and Lorien knew that Melayren would be competing. Yet, some of the local villagers and soldiers were appalled that a female would dress as a man (human or elf) and wield swords against a stronger gender.

Melayren sighed in satisfaction and turned to stand near the arena with the others that had entered. Among the crowd of spectators stood Gandalf. Melayren knew that at least he supported her. She approached him with a warm smile and Gandalf held a hand out for her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you declined the match. Your mother looks beside herself, you know." Gandalf's face was radiant with amusement.

Melayren nodded her head, "Well, if I triumph in any of these matches perhaps she will welcome me back into her grace." Gandalf's laughter brought renewed confidence in herself and she hugged him in reply. She stole a look around and scanned the crowd for Legolas.

As if Gandalf could read her mind, he touched her arm and pointed his staff in the direction over her left shoulder. Turning, she caught sight of Gimli and Legolas standing in front of a cart aliened with, what looked to Melayren as, sweet breads.

Gimli was holding two large yellow squares in one hand. Legolas was taking in all the activity of the arena while finishing his sweet bread and mug of water. He placed the mug on the cart and turned in time to see Melayren watching him. Gandalf was standing with her but his attention was directed at Aragorn, who had just entered the arena.

Melayren's eyes searched Legolas' for a brief moment and then she averted her stare.

Aragorn raised the horn of attention and waited for all to take notice. He stood on top of an overturned barrel and raised both arms to the sky. "I wish all of you a good morn and I hope that there will be great joy this day. You know that the first event is the Swordplay. We don't want anyone to depart from us today, so we shall all use these wooden swords and well as a wooden dagger." He held up a sturdy wooden sword that was identical, in shape and size, as the standard war sword. The dagger was a good weapon to be held upside down for blocking an opponent's cut action.

"Each sword and dagger will be dipped in tar so that a count of the strikes given to each contestant will determine the winner. If an opponent has not been disarmed," continued Aragorn, "within the set of 3 tars to either the front or back midsection, the one with the most amount of tar on his, or her, body will be disqualified," Aragorn smiled as he sought Melayren's eyes. She was the only female that was entering this event. "Since I will not be participating in these games today, everyone here will have a fair chance to win."

Cheering and laughter rang out from the spectators for Aragorn's joke. Aragorn continued to explain the rules and regulations, but Legolas was not listening. He studied Melayren's every move. She resembled a very young elf warrior with feminine features. He was intrigued and wanted to see how long she lasted in the tournament. Inside, he hoped that she would actually make it at least half way through the event.

A horn sounded once more and the game was underway. There were a total of eighty contestants and they were divided up into groups of ten. Each group was given colored smocks to mark the permitted strike zones. There was to be one contestant from each color in the arena along with a judge for each group. Once all had competed, there would only be two contestants remaining in the arena, and that would be the best of the four groups. One of the two remaining would be champion of swordplay.

Melayren found herself in the white smocked group. Her opposing contestant was dressed in a bright red smock. She surveyed the other groups and saw that they were colored yellow and green; teal and light gray; light blue and beige. She saw Legolas had been placed in the green smock. He stood at the side of the arena talking with Gimli. Melayren approached them and cleared her throat, "Master Gimli, are you not joining in this fun?"

Gimli sized Melayren and said, "They would not permit my axe. My hand holds only an axe, and a wooden axe would not be suitable. I wanted to give my friend, Legolas, a chance to win something," he winked and continued, "I do wish you luck as well elf maiden."

Melayren laughed and thanked him. She then turned to Legolas and offered a friendly smile, "I wish you well, your Highness."

Legolas smiled, almost shyly, and said, "Call me Legolas. Stay safe and watch out for the sword hilts. Men are ruthless."

Gimli stood and watched the two, looking from one to the other. He saw a spark of something in the she-elf's eyes that made him smile. She was one not to be taken lightly and Gimli could see that she was going to be just as ruthless.

Melayren took no offense and gave a quick nod. She turned and stood with the rest of her group and waited for her chance to compete.

The first groups were inside the arena and with a sharp blow of the horn; the opponents began to exhibit their skills. Melayren half-heartedly watched the movements of the all that were participating. She waited in anticipation as time went on and she was the next to step into the arena.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the center of the combat zone. She was to compete against one of the King's soldiers. He was mid-height and very broad in the shoulders. He entered the arena and smirked at Melayren. He kept his wooden sword down by his side as he slowly circled Melayren.

Melayren kept her eyes fixed on the warrior and slowly turned to keep him in front of her. She heard a couple of his friends call him by the name Keemar. Melayren ignored their snide remarks about it not being a fare fight.

The man presented himself in an invitation stance that intentionally encouraged Melayren to attack. He held up both of his hands; one with the sword and the other with the dagger, "What are you waiting for? Come and get me." His wicked smile was meant to anger Melayren, but she was wise to the trickery.

Melayren showed patience as she stood to guard. Her left foot was forward with a slightly bent knee, her left hand held her dagger shoulder high, with a bent elbow to protect her upper body. She held her right arm slightly back and twirled her wrist, causing the wooden sword to whistle as it cut through the air.

Melayren forgot about everything around her except the man before her. She could see the puzzlement in his eyes for he believed that she would cower and back down. Instead, she gave an invitation all her own.

Keemar roared and charged her in blind fury. Melayren also advanced forward but at the last moment, she made a sudden change in movement to fool the soldier into responding at the wrong time. She pivoted and came around the opposite side of his sword, enabling her to strike him between his shoulder blades and leaving a large tar mark on his smock.

The first point was Melayren's. She regained her defensive stance and watched the man from Gondor closely. Keemar's anger was apparent as his face turned a dark shade of red. He slowly crossed one leg over the other as he once again advanced upon her. She circled slightly and gave a forward hop off her leading foot, attempting to make the hit against his blade, and then passed her opponent at a run.

Keemar was once again taken by surprise. As she had passed him, her dagger left a tar streak under his left arm.

Keemar lunged, using his sword in a chopping motion. Melayren dropped her dagger; it swung down by her elbow by a strap that bound it to her wrist. She lifted her left hand and grabbed Keemar's wrist. Pivoting, she used her right hip to throw him off balance and shoved him away. Her sword found it's mark and Keemar was ruled out of the game.

Melayren was given a few moments rest and then she faced her next fight. This continued for an hour and a half, and she had only received one tar mark. She was given a clean smock and she turned only to have her heart drop to her feet. She was face to face with her next opponent: Legolas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5: Maidens Can Be Ruthless

Legolas removed his cropped, green smock and turned it inside out. He had beaten his last challenger with only one tar mark across his own chest. As he pulled it back over his head, Gimli approached him at the arena's side rails. "Legolas, my lad, you are doing the Fellowship proud. There are only four left in the ring and soon it will only be two!"

Legolas smiled and patted Gimli on the shoulder. "I am ready for rest, my friend. These are very good men and fighters." Legolas watched the remaining duelers and his eyes stopped at Melayren. She was quick and precise with each of her movements and attacks.

Gimli also watched the amazingly strong elf maiden with admiration. "She has proved to be a very good warrior. I am highly impressed. You have much in common, I think."

Legolas looked into Gimli's eyes and frowned. Gimli's eyebrows arched and he tried to hide a look that caused Legolas to become suspicious. Before he could inquire more from Gimli, a loud scuffle came from the center of the arena.

It looked to Legolas that Melayren had gotten into a shoving match with a soldier from Gondor. Legolas watched with interest as Melayren grabbed her opponent's wrist and gave him a very hard thrust with her hip. Legolas' elfin eyes caught each move as if in slow motion. She spun in a half circle and brought her sword around broadside on his back.

Legolas struggled with the emotion that he would have to compete with Melayren. She had shown that she was definitely qualified to stand within the arena. He watched her as she greedily drank from a water flask and wiped her face with a towel. He looked around the immediate areas and spotted Aragorn and Arwen seated on a high bench. They looked as if they were wholly enjoying the bouts.

Aragorn caught Legolas' eyes and smiled with a full nod of his head. He then looked toward his new cousin, from his wife's side, and the smile grew more prominent. Arwen leaned close to his ear and said, "No matter the out come here, they will both be winners."

Aragorn slowly turned to face her with a confused look, "What are you doing, my love?"

Arwen raised both of her eyebrows in innocence and pointed, "Oh," she straightened and focused her full attention on the two elves that held her greatest affection, "they are starting."

Being given a freshly tar dipped sword, Melayren turned to face Legolas and caught her breath. It suddenly became hard to draw air into her lungs. His eyes were staring directly into hers and she felt doubt for the first time. '_Why am I doing this?'_ was all that seemed to come to her mind. She knew ultimately that there was no withdrawing; that would not be fare to the others that she had defeated.

She moved forward and stopped about three yards away from Legolas. She bent slightly at the hips and bowed her head respectfully; and raised her sword in a salute. Legolas did the same. Melayren turned sideways and spread her legs, hip width apart. She placed both hands on the hilt of her sword and raised it above her head. Looking over her right shoulder, she placed the outside of the blade upon her right shoulder and waited for his first move.

Legolas saw that Melayren had tucked her dagger into her back waistband. He slowly circled her and watched for any sudden foot movement from Melayren. He gave his dagger a quick whirling cut motion executed from his left wrist. He suddenly crouched and did a forward roll. His left leg shot out and caught the back of Melayren's right calf. Her leg was swept out from under her and she fell backward.

Once her back touched the ground, she rolled to her left and sprang to her feet. The crowd's roars went up light one of Gandalf's fire rockets. Legolas remained in the crouching position and waited.

Melayren looked down at her chest and there was a large black streak that ran the length of her sternum. She stared at it for a moment before looking into Legolas' eyes. His face showed no emotion when he stood and once again began to circle Melayren. She was amazed and awestruck. She hadn't felt the sword make contact and she didn't see his lightning speed. The left side of her mouth lifted in a small grin. Her enjoyment had suddenly become heightened and she now felt worthy. He had marked her once; he would not get another chance.

The sounds of wooden swords clashing together and grunts of exertion filled the air. Legolas and Melayren were the only two in the competition arena. Legolas lunged and Parried. Melayren Riposted and dodged. On and on it went, the struggle and refusal to give in. Melayren made a lunge and dropped her left hand to the ground. She slid under Legolas' left arm as it swung around for another blow. Melayren's sword grazed his smock and the marks were then even.

Rising to her feet, she burst forward and engaged Legolas' sword and swept it in a full circle. Melayren punched Legolas in the chest with her dagger blade, making a second mark on his smock.

Legolas glanced down and then back at Melayren, "Ruthless," was all he muttered. He countered her attack by turning a quarter way to the inside to conceal his front while he exposed his back. He quickly retreated and circled to Melayren's right.

Melayren raised her blade over her right shoulder, behind her back and pointed the tip of the blade down. It blocked Legolas' cut attack. She twisted in a fast circle and brought the blade across Legolas' back. Legolas' sword swung down and out to catch Melayren's ribs.

The tournament horn blasted and that signaled the end of the bout. Melayren had three points and Legolas was given two. Both opponents faced one another and saluted. Legolas gave a small nod and left the arena.

Melayren's heart tightened as she watched Legolas' retreating back. His head was held high and he didn't look back. She fought to keep her chin from trembling and she tried to focus on the last challenger in the competition. If she won the next round, she would receive the prize for best in swordplay.

After a five-minute rest, fresh tar, and a new smock, the last opponent stood before Melayren. She began to feel anxious. Not because of the heavily breathing man before her, but because she couldn't see Legolas. She didn't want there to be hard feelings and animosity between them. For some reason, she truly cared what he thought of her and how he felt about her.

Waiting no time, Melayren somersaulted past the man and landed just out of his reach. She crossed her forearms in front and lunged. She pulled both to her arms down to her sides, leaving an "X" mark across his chest.

The man screamed in rage and made a full body attack. Melayren ducked and grabbed a hand full of dirt. She threw the dirt at the man's eyes and struck him across the face with her sword hilt. She was tiring of this game and decided that it was time for an ending. While the man was in a daze and taken by surprise, Melayren spun around him and crossed her arms, making a large "X" across his back.

The swordplay tournament was over.

There was a break in activity so that everyone could eat and be merry before the 'Horse Riding' competition. There was music, food, and dancing throughout the square. Everyone was having a joyous time.

Melayren had been awarded a thin, solid Gold dagger that was sized to fit in the palm of her hand. She absent-mindedly rubbed the smooth metal with her thumb. Her attentions were drawn to Legolas who sat with Gimli and the hobbit, Frodo. They all seemed to be having fun and enjoying the food that was for sale.

Melayren slowly ate bread and tried to fix her attentions on her cousin and the recreations of the sword tournament. She reached for her drinking water and immediately saw that Legolas was coming to her bench. He stopped and clapped Aragorn on the shoulder and smiled at Arwen. Legolas stood beside Melayren and smiled, "It was a very interesting morning, Lady Melayren. Will you be competing in the horse races?"

Melayren cleared her throat, "No, I don't sit well enough upon a horse to try this coming competition. I do look forward to watching though. I wish you much luck on capturing the most flagged rings."

Legolas half smiled and slightly nodded his head, "Thank you." His attention was called away by two of his elf friends and Melayren caught the eyes of Arwen studying her intently.

The games horn began to blow and everyone proceeded in the direction of the stable yard. It had been transformed into a maze of jumping hurdles and posts with hanging rings, all of different colors. The object was for each rider to complete the maze with the least amount of mistakes and collecting every ring of his/her assigned color.

Melayren sat with Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf. Frodo and Sam were close by laughing and enjoying the fun activities that had been set up for any who would not take part in the competitions.

All the competitors were given a colored scarf and mounted their horses. Legolas led his favorite horse, Arod, up to the other waiting riders. Legolas braided a red scarf to Arod's light, silky mane. Legolas preferred to ride with no saddle or reins, for he had a wondrous way with animals and needed no restraints for control. Arod nudged Legolas playfully with his muzzle and Legolas leaped with grace and speed onto the loving animal's back.

Each rider held a long pointed pole. They were to collect their proper rings by running the point through the hoops. There was a mixture of men and women participating in this game. The horn sounded once more and two riders started through the maze. It continued in this fashion until all the riders had collected each ring and three winners were presented with a golden palm sized ring. Legolas was the first place winner.

The remaining event for the afternoon was a dagger toss, for pure enjoyment. Gimli and Legolas matched each throw and boasted loudly when they were able to throw six at one time. Each person won a colorful ribbon and the good spirit flowed from one person to the next. It had been decided that the Bow tournament would be postponed for the following day. The weary townspeople and contestants looked forward to a night of great feasting and companionship around flowing wine and Mead.

The sun began to dip on the horizon and the air became cooler. The streets were cleaned of food, drink, and merchant stands. The residents retired to their chambers to rest and freshen themselves for the evening meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6: Give Unto Me

The evening's festivities were slowing and everyone was relaxing after another large banquet. Merry, Pipin, and young elven children had gathered around listening to Gandalf giving a wonderfully funny account of his encounter with a Griffin. Every person in the dining hall recalled the day's successful events and had his own perspectives.

Arwen left Aragorn sitting at the head of a feasting table. She slowly moved from one guest to another and spoke soft words of thanks and well wishing. She reached her cousin's side and placed her hand upon Melayren's shoulder. "Would you like to walk with me?" asked Arwen with a smile.

Mel placed her wine goblet down and pushed back from the other guests. She smiled and excused herself and then linked her right arm with Arwen's left elbow.

They slowly made their way through the dinning hall, picking up bits and pieces of laughter and conversation as they went. Melayren heard the boastrous laugh of the entertaining dwarf, Gimli. She looked his way and warmly smiled. She rather enjoyed the stout dwarf and his proud ways. Sitting next to him was Legolas, regally sitting and listening to all the surrounding banter.

For a moment, Legolas was lost in the laughter and fun. He looked up and a large grin was frozen on his face for a brief moment. His face softened and a more intimate smile settled in place. His eyes remained fixed on Melayren.

Mel smiled and gave a small nod of her head. She then turned her attention back to Arwen. They passed through the entrance and walked in silence until they reached the glow from the starlit sky. Numerous torches, in the courtyard, added brightness to the surroundings. Many paths through the floral and herb gardens were visible as the cousins walked arm in arm. They chose to sit at the fountain and cool their hands in the crystal clear water.

"Do you remember when we were younger and would wade to our knees in the waters of 'Magic Spring Forth'?" Arwen asked, with twinkling eyes and a happy smile.

Melayren laughed and thought for a moment. "We were young and full of romantic notions then. We chose that silly name and believed that it had healing powers. I remember. We talked of dreams and how we would always live among those trees and waters." Mel sadly sighed and looked into the fountain as if comparing it to the childhood place. "This fountain is a bit smaller than that water hole."

Arwen chuckled and shook her head. "It was a happy time for us. You and I were very close and we shared everything." Arwen's face held the look of one with much on her mind.

Melayren looked into Arwen's eyes, "We are still close and I will always love you as my sister. Now you finally have Aragorn. I have never seen you happier, dear cousin. Why are you being so reflective?"

Arwen smiled and gazed up at the stars, "I have never felt more filled than right now. That is why I feel that I must do the same for you. You also must be filled with an overwhelming joy." When she saw the puzzled look on Melayren's brow, she continued, " I'm not speaking of all the adventures you have been granted in the past. All the traveling and sailing over the seas still have not filled that small part of your heart that is reserved for your true match."

Staring into the forest, Melayren remained silent and Arwen continued, "The night's activities will be ending in an hour's time. I will tell you a secret." Arwen smiled and moved closer to Melayren while pointing to the West, "Follow that trail but over the hill and you will find a place that rivals our childhood 'Magic Spring Forth'. There is a side of rock that flows cool water. You will have much privacy."

Melayren's face became aglow with excitement at the thought of seeing such a place. She looked around as she heard voices coming from the feast hall. Everyone was moving to his or her resting places and indeed the night was becoming still and quiet.

Arwen rose and took Melayren's hands in her own, "Go and spend time with the healing waters. There are no sea demons or creatures there and it is free to swim." Arwen softly kissed Melayren's cheek and went to Aragorn as he emerged from the party. They proceeded to their own rooms for the rest of the night.

Melayren climbed the stone steps to her room in the great keep. She was deep in thought and did not notice a pair of clear blue eyes had been watching her every move. She reached her door and walked through the threshold.

Legolas watched from the empty courtyard and wanted to say her name and draw her full attention. He sighed and decided that morning would give him an easier start at friendship.

Engrossed in his thoughts and disappointment, Legolas' senses failed him. He was unaware that a pair of old, wise eyes was focused directly on him.

"You seem troubled, Legolas," came a soft and gentle voice.

Legolas turned to see Gandlaf standing behind him. "Gandalf!" Legolas said with astonishment.

A chuckle emitted from the wizard, "It is a superior day, indeed. I have finally surprised an elf! I understand. Melayren is breathtaking."

Not wanting to give away any of his feelings, Legolas remained silent until it was evident that Gandalf wasn't going to say more. "Are you remaining awake for some time yet? I would enjoy some talk."

Gandalf leaned on his staff and sighed, "Oh I wish I could dear Legolas. It seems time has caught me this evening. I must take my rest."

Legolas nodded in understanding and affectionately bid Gandalf retirement, "Rest well, Gandalf, tomorrow is another day."

Gandalf shuffled his feet and slowly set off for the night. He paused and turned to look at Legolas, "Legolas, I came upon a spot you should see. It is abundant with ancient trees and quite secluded," pointing is staff in the direction he continued. "There in the west is a path that will lead you to peace and tranquility. Goodnight."

Legolas turned to the West and with his sharp elf eyes, saw the path instantly. He was drawn to the thought of listening to old trees that talked to each other and sitting under the stars.

Melayren sat at her window, listening to the night insects while watching the courtyard fountain spray water upon the stones. A small, warm breeze caressed her cheeks like a tender lover.

Thoughts and inages of the day drifted through her mind. Some made her smile, while others troubled her. Her troubling seemed to center around Legolas. She thought of Arwen and the words she had spoken. Was there someone who could make her as happy as Aragorn has made Arwen?

Melayren had traveled the seas and the lands for a thousand years. There had been interesting men along the way, but none that set her heart to race. None until her eyes lay upon the Prince of the Woodland Relm. It had been a long time since she'd seen anyone this close to being perfect. He had no visible flaws and he was kind, regal and proud.

She sighed and shook her head. She was nothing like Legolas. She was nothing like her cousin or the other elf maidens in the neighboring relms. She looked down at her sun darkened skin and the heritage that showed through her eyes. An elf from the fairer kin would look elsewhere for a mate.

A movement just beyond the edge of her window broke her train of thought. Melayren sat forward and concentrated on the shadows. For a brief moment, Legolas stepped into the moonlight. He then began to walk into the woods.

Before Melayren realized what she was doing, she bolted out of her room and glided down the steps that lead into the courtyard. She turned sharply and into the shadows. Positive that she had not been seen, she moved into the brush where Legolas had disappeared. She paused to listen for any sound that would indicate which direction to follow. A faint call of an owl could be heard and she chose to follow it.

Soon, finding a well-hidden path rewarded her. _"This must be the path Arwen spoke of,"_ she thought as she stepped lightly on the dirt. Intrigue took control and she was excited to see the water pool.

Melayren slowed her pace and took in all the surrounding night sounds and scents. Insects of the night fluttered and danced in the light filtering through the tree boroughs. Her ears picked up the sound of flowing water and her heart immediately felt light and she followed her instincts.

As she neared a clearing in some trees, she could see a small body of water, sparkling like black jewels. She stepped onto the edge of the clearing and held her breath. In front of her was a pond that stretched sixty feet in width and close to a hundred feet in length. There was foliage and rich green grass that surrounded the water. At one end of the pond, two large rock formations supported a natural spring. Water gently flowed from the top of the rocks and spilled into the pond.

Melayren was about to rush to the water when she suddenly realized that she was not alone in the secluded paradise. She ducked behind a nearby tree and cautiously peered around the other side. She chastised herself for feeling like an innocent, young child.

Sitting upon the grassy bank, close to the waterfall, was Legolas. He sat quietly and stared up into the black sky. The moon and stars reflected from his bright hair and blue eyes. He truly looked like a Prince.

Melayren couldn't seem to turn away. Legolas had a look of forlorn on his exquisite face and as if a heavy burden was on his shoulders. It was a look like the weight had been there for a long while.

**_I've been watching you from a distance_**

**_But distance sees through your disguise_**

**_All I want from you is your hurting_**

**_I want to heal you_**

**_I want to save you from the dark_**

A long life suffered by an elf comes with treacherous roads and sorrow. Something within Melayren ached to wrap him in her arms and ease his troubled mind. She continued to study him from afar.

**_Give unto me your troubles_**

**_I'll endure your suffering_**

**_Place onto me your burdens_**

**_I'll drink your deadly poison_**

Melayren wanted to see his eyes shine with mischief and laughter. He was too beautiful to be heavy at heart. A smile was all Melayren wished for. "_Why does he affect me in this way? I've never cared like this before._" Deep inside, she knew the answer. She had waited close to 2,000 years for her heart to come alive. All of the mixed feelings that she had felt slowly began to become recognized.

**_Why should I care if they hurt you?_**

**_Somehow it matters more to me_**

**_Than if I were hurting myself_**

**_Save you, I'll save you_**

She knew of the perils that he had faced over the past six months and all the fighting to help free Middle-Earth of the ring. He saw many of his friends, and her friends, fall in battle. She couldn't erase the past, but she wanted to try to make a happier future for him. Melayren took a cleansing breath and slowly emerged from her hiding place, among the bushes.

**_Give unto me your troubles_**

**_I'll endure your suffering_**

**_Place onto me your burdens_**

**_I'll drink your deadly poison_**

Every fiber of her being wanted to touch him and love him. Deep inside she knew that she didn't want to live without him. She had to find out how he truly felt about her and if there could be a future for them.

Once she was in the clearing, she walked to the waters edge and turned to face him. Legolas saw her and he immediately stood, waiting for her to approach him.

**_Fear not the flame of my love's candle_**

**_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_**

**_Give unto me all that frightens you_**

**_I'll have your nightmares for you if you'll sleep soundly_**

Melayren clenched her trembling hands within the folds of her robes and smiled, trying to show the same confidence she had in the tournament's arena. Stopping at arms length, she looked into his eyes and a tranquility washed over her. His gentle eyes instantly calmed her.

"Good evening, Legolas. May I sit with you for a while?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mutual Attractions

Legolas sat quietly by the soothing waterfall and pictured the events of the past six months, starting with the council of Elrond and ending with yesterday's wedding. He thought long and hard on the fighting that had taken place in Lorien and the destruction of many trees in his home realm of Mirkwood. Fire had laid waste on much of the beauty; but in the end evil was sited.

Legolas' father, King Thranduil, and Celeborn had counciled in the midst of the forest and given it a new name, _Eryn Lasgalen_, The Wood of Greenleaves. King Thranduil then took all of the Northern regions for his realm. Celeborn took all the southernwoods and named it East Lorien. Legolas had been witness to numerous changes in the world, over his two thousand years of life.

It was planned that in just a few days, an escort would travel from Gondor and carry the fallen King Theoden back to Rohan. He had been resting among the dead Kings of Gondor, but the time had come to lay him with his line at Edoras. Legolas would be with the escort, out of great respect. His time to break from the Fellowship was not yet at hand.

He was absorbed in his thoughts and feelings when he heard a slight rustling of leaves. He looked to his left and saw a splendorous dream. She was from a mist of dreams and walked with gentle grace. He inwardly pleaded with his mind, begging her to join him. She stood transfixed at the edge of the water and her eyes never left his face. It seemed a miracle that she would find him here and in dire need of closeness.

Legolas rose to his feet in hopes to draw her near. His fists clenched and then he released them in nervousness. Even in all the experience of his long life, he could not find the right words to express how she made him feel.

He held his breath as Melayren approached him. She humbly smiled and stopped a few feet from him. "Good evening, Legolas. May I sit with you for a while?"

Legolas' heartbeat picked up speed and his prayers were answered, "I'd like that very much." He moved closer to the rock falls so that she would be comfortable on the softer grass.

Melayren sat and tucked her flowing robes around her folded knees. She placed her hands in her lap and focused on her surroundings. She could smell many different fragrances of wild flowers and the sweet smell of moss growing at the water's edge. She chanced a look at Legolas and found him watching her.

"You looked very downhearted a moment ago. What were you thinking?" Melayren asked in a caring voice. She watched as he looked out across the water and collected his words.

"I was thinking of everything of late. I have become friends with many men and I have seen many good souls die. My thoughts are also on Aragorn and that he is also mortal." His voice carried a hint of sorrow of what would eventually come. He turned to look at Melayren and saw that her face had taken on a shadow.

"Aye. I have watched Arwen for many years and I knew her heart. Did you know that she and Aragorn's love burned deep for thirty-nine years? It is a very short time for us, but a long time for a mortal." She paused to collect her emotions. "I love Arwen like I would love my own sister. Aragorn will someday die. Arwen will give in to her grief and she will die as well." Tears filled her eyes as she looked into the dark water in front of them. "It will be a very difficult day for me, when it happens."

Legolas placed a hand on her arm and softly said, "Then I will come to you on that day and we shall comfort each other, for I too will be filled with sorrow."

Melayren reached out and took his hand in her own. "I am fortunate indeed. We are now friends." She wiped away her tears and smiled at him, "I am afraid that I will have to apologize to you about tomorrow."

Legolas' brows dipped in perplexity. Melayren smiled and gave him a challenging glance, "For when I win tomorrow's bow tournament."

Legolas' heart instantly became light and she laughed with merriment. "We shall see."

The two sat for a long while, discussing the past, the present, and what their hopes were for the future. Melayren spoke of her life and what it was like to sail on a merchant ship with her father. They shared a snack of berries that Legolas had gathered while searching for this secluded place. They were growing comfortable with each other and spoke freely.

"He was a dark elf. Others say that I walk in his likeness. He was very well thought of and my mother loved him very much. He was slain about seven months ago. An Orc party raided our ship and set it on fire. It was destroyed and I became without a home." Melayren shifted positions slightly so that she could see Legolas in a better light. She studied his profile and saw that he was more relaxed and very interested in her story.

"I have not seen the sea. I would like, very much, to explore that part of the world." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

Melayren half smiled and said, "It is decided then. We shall build a ship and we will sail together. I will be the best Captain and we will have a great partnership."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his smile, "_You_ shall be Captain?"

Melayren smoothed her robe and stated simply, "Well, we could duel for the title if you'd like. Sort of like swordplay?" She flashed him a brilliant smile and he burst out in laughter. Melayren saw his eyes shine carefree in the moment. Her heart faltered and her smile faded. She reached forward and touched the braid that fell behind his left ear.

Legolas looked down at her hand and was amazed when she touched a loose strand of the braid. Melayren drew her hand back and quickly looked away. She had wanted to validate for herself if the texture of his hair felt as silky as it looked in the moonlight. Melayren's next aspiration was to run her hands through each strand on his head.

She thought it would be safer to continue in conversation. Smiling, she glanced back at Legolas and asked, "Have you ever come across a Kender?" When he shook his head in the negative she continued, "My father and I were trading precious metals and machinery with some Dwarfs just beyond Middle-Earth. The place was called Parlihelm and we had docked there for a couple of days…"

Legolas listened to Melayren's soothing voice and allowed her words to flow between. He found himself watching the steady movement of her lips and wondered how the vibrations of her words would feel against his lips if he were to kiss her. Lavender caressed his senses and lulled him into a serene state of mind.

Melayren laughed, "So, we looked in the bulk head and there was this little fellow, scrunched down in a dark corner. Father pulled him up by the topknot on his head. He was hollering and pleading that he'd do anything if my father wouldn't turn him over to the authorities." She paused and looked sadly at the waterfall. "He became one of the best crew members that we'd ever had. His name was Bobblenook Litefoot. He kept us all laughing and we constantly had to watch out that our personal possessions didn't end up in his horde. Kender just seem to attract items that belong to others."

Legolas asked, although he was sure he knew the answer, "Was he also killed in the Orc raid that killed your father?" He could see Melayren swallow and compress her lips firmly before answering.

"Yes, almost half the crew was lost." She looked into his eyes and sighed, "We knew the dangers and yet, everyone was where he truly wanted to be." Melayren searched the sky and said, "I miss the water."

Legolas suddenly smiled and spoke before he'd given time to think, "It's not exactly the same, but here is some water at our reach." He looked into Melayren's eyes and his meaning became very clear.

"You're suggesting that we go for a swim?" She asked in astonishment. She watched as he stood and began removing his white tunic. "What if someone happens upon us? It would be quite scandalous and my good name would be ruined," Melayren teased playfully.

Legolas paused in consideration, "I believe we can handle gossip. Besides, we're not children." He left his leggings on and walked to the edge of the pond. After a backwards glance at Melayren, he plunged head first into the water and disappeared.

Melayren was left standing in her spot. She was taken completely off guard and that thrilled her. Legolas had shown a different side of himself; his spontaneity was invigorating. She stood on a small rock and was peering into the water when his head broke the surface at the center of the pond.

Legolas shook water from his long hair and floated naturally while watching Melayren. "Are you afraid?" he challenged her. He caught a quick spark in her eyes and inwardly smiled as he saw her take a deep breath and raises her hands to her collar.

Melayren frowned and quickly unbuttoned two of her robes and allowed them to fall around her ankles. She kicked off her soft shoes and tossed the garments onto the grass. Her remaining sleeveless evening robe gleamed brightly in the moon's rays. She stepped into the water and cautiously waded deeper until the water reached her waist. The bottom of her robe floated to the surface of the water and gathered at her waist.

Legolas chuckled and disappeared under water once more. Melayren turned around and back again; trying to see which direction he was swimming. Before she knew it, hands grabbed both of her ankles and she was pulled under the surface. Instinctively she bent forward and caught Legolas' wrists, which were still holding the bottom of her legs. She pulled him toward her and they kicked to the surface.

Melayren came up laughing and gave Legolas a gentle shove away from her. She wiped water from her eyes and kicked backwards with her legs to float away from him. She slowly swam on her back toward the waterfall and rocks. When she stood up, the water level was just above her breasts and her garment clung to her shapely body. The water increased the transparency of her robe but she wasn't concerned.

Legolas watched her from the center of the pond as his legs tread through the water effortlessly. Her graceful movements mesmerized him as her arms glided under the water's surface. She had been staring at him with a look of fervor and then she smiled and looked up at the dark heavens. Keeping the water level with his chin, he smiled slightly and moved closer to her.

Melayren turned her back to him and put her head under the running waterfall. Smoothing her hair back off her face, she then turned her head to the side and looked over her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking," she said lightly.

Legolas countered her immediately with in a soft voice, "No, you don't."

Melayren turned, a little surprised, and held her breath. The look in Legolas' eyes assured her that he was captivated. She was just as enthralled by him. The warm heat of anticipation began to spread through her stomach and into her chest. She held out her right hand in an invitation for intimate contact.

Legolas took her hand and gently pulled her toward him. They were mere inches from one another, their legs bumped together as they both tried to stay afloat without much movement. Legolas took both her hands and held them straight out to the sides of them. He gently released her fingers and ran his fingers to her elbows, pulling them toward him.

Melayren's elbows bent and she found her arms causally resting on Legolas' shoulders. She slipped them further around his neck and leaned forward. She rested her head against Legolas' right shoulder and struggled to keep her breathing under control. Legolas wrapped his arms around Melayren's torso and his palms lay flat on her shoulder blades.

It had become harder to keep above water as they tried to avoid hitting each other with battling legs. Legolas reached down with his right hand and lifted the back of Melayren's left leg and placed it on his hip. Instinctively Melayren straddled Legolas and held herself closer to him.

Legolas swam over to a small bench shaped rock near the waterfall. He regained his footing. Lifting Melayren slightly, he placed her on the edge of the rock to sit. Melayren kept her legs around Legolas' slim hips and her hands on the tops of his shoulders. She stared into his eyes silently pleading for him to kiss her.

Legolas leaned closer to her. He traced her lips with his thumb and yearned to feel them with his own. He wanted to taste the essence of her softness and feel total commitment from the exotically beautiful elf maiden. Her eyes revealed the same raw need for closeness and love.

With his right hand, he reached for her and laced his long fingers through her wet hair. He traced her jaw with the knuckles of his left hand.

Melayren held her breath and felt as though her heart would burst. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears that welled from the deep recesses of her soul. When the tears finally spilled from her lower lids, she fought to control a sob of overwhelming admiration. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, caused by shallow breaths.

Still, Legolas stroked her velvet soft face lovingly with his fingers and stared deep into her green eyes. He looked up into her face and kissed her tenderly.

Melayren reached with both hands and held Legolas' face. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss, offering everything that Legolas was willing to take.

Heat spread through each of their bodies; Elven Magic flowed and charged the air around them. Melayren pulled her lips from his, just enough to say his name on a quiet exhalation of breath, "Legolas." There was a sound of fear and excitement all at once. She felt like there was no ending or beginning. It frightened her to feel out of control of the power Legolas held over her body.

"Legolas," Melayren whispered, "I am attracted to you like a moth to flame…"

Legolas finished her words, "But it's too soon." He smiled at her and released her face from his soft caresses. He placed his hands on Melayren's hips and lifted her off the rock and back into the water. They floated in the water for a short while and talked about their life events over the past fifty years. They shared sad stories as well as funny ones.

The hour grew late and they decided that it was time to return to the Citadel. Walking arm in arm, they followed the path over the hill and into the courtyard. Melayren smiled and touched Legolas' face lovingly. He smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss her palm.

Melayren backed away while still keeping eye contact. Finally, she turned and ascended the stares that led to her sleeping quarters.

Humming to himself, Legolas headed in the direction of his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Can Do Anything You Can Do

Legolas blinked his eyes as he slowly emerged from his light slumber. He stared up at the gray stone ceiling and smiled at the intimate reverie that played through his mind. Breath taking images of Melayren danced through his thoughts. The memory he enjoyed the greatest was the way Melayren's thin, white evening robe clung to each lush curve of her sleek body. The water had made it almost completely transparent when they were swimming.

Legolas stretched his arms above his head, lost in the bliss of the previous night, when he heard a commotion in the hallway, outside his door.

"Elf! Are you in there?" There was a forceful knocking on his door, "Legolas, aren't you awake yet?"

Legolas bound to his feet from his sleeping pallet and eased the door open to see an anxious Dwarf waiting. Legolas smiled at the bemused expression on his friend's face.

"Good morn to you Gimli. Did you bring me my breakfast?" Legolas teased unremittingly.

Gimli snorted with a wave of his hand, "Humph, I'm no nurse maid! Come Legolas, there will be no food left if you don't hurry. There is much merriment in the hall as well. Some minstrels are also performing the story of Frodo and Sam. We can't miss that."

Legolas laughed and reached for a fresh tunic and pulled it over his head as he and Gimli started down the short hallway. Legolas' long legs carried him swiftly across the Citadel and to the feasting pavilion. Gimli was forced to keep a fast cadence in order to remain at Legolas' side.

When they reached the full assembly, Legolas stopped short just inside the South entry. He looked around and his clear blue eyes stopped when they reached the glorious Melayren. She was enjoying a conversation with Merry and Pippin. They were excitedly waving their hands and Melayren was laughing lightly as her eyes shone with delight.

Gimli moved forward toward a table in the back of the room. "Gimli," Legolas reached for his friend's arm and suggested while pointing ahead, "let's go sit at that table."

Gimli glanced around the room until he spotted the small group, not far away. He smiled, seeming to know the true reason Legolas wanted to sit at a particular table, it was for the Lady Melayren. He smiled to himself and wouldn't begrudge Legolas the company of the beautiful elf maiden. "Yes Lad," Gimli said back to Legolas, "that looks like a fine table…and it's loaded with food." Gimli's stout legs carried him to an empty seat across from Pippin.

"Gimli," Pippin said excitedly, "the minstrels has been singing about us all morning."

"Have they now?" asked Gimli as he searched the array of food before him and began to fill his empty plate.

Legolas' eyes gleamed as he took a place beside Melayren and asked, "Are the accounts accurate? Who killed more Uri-Kai, Gimli or I?" He grinned widely as Gimli began sputtering and mumbling under his beard.

Melayren watched with amusement and caught Legolas' gaze. Legolas tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself. Her eyes remained on him and she offered a warm and inviting smile. The beguiling smile caused his heart to miss a beat. He longed to caress her flawless cheek and kiss her full lips.

Melayren sensed the desire building between them and turned her attention to her plate of food.

Lord Elrond sat in dignified silence and listened to the happy morning chatter from the others around him. He studied his beautiful daughter with agonizingly mixed emotions. He realized from the beginning of their budding love, that he couldn't come between his only daughter and the mortal man that was like one of his own sons. Still, knowing the out come of her future was very painful for him.

High-toned laughter that could only come from a Hobbit drew his attention. Merry and Pippin were sharing a story with great excitement at a table in the center of the hall. He smiled in affection and thought to himself, '_Amazing people, the half lings_.'

As Elrond was about to look away, a gesture from the table caught his interest. His niece, Melayren, has reached for a piece of fruit, at the same instant that the Prince of Mirkwood took possession of it. For a brief moment, it appeared that their fingers had entwined. Melayren had withdrawn her hand and placed it next to her dish. Legolas had proceeded to cut the pomegranate and offered half of it to Melayren. Lord Elrond harbored a tiny spark of hope that the fondness would grow into love.

"Well, now," he said to the small regal group of his kin, "Perhaps our little wanderer has found an interest that shall keep her on dry land." He arched his eyebrow and looked over at Saradell. She watched her daughter exchange secretive smiles and glances with Legolas Greenleaf, while a look of hope filled her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on it," replied a low soothing voice.

Saradell instantly averted her eyes to Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond also glanced at Galadriel for an answer.

"What do you mean?" asked Saradell.

Galadriel's gaze moved to Legolas and answered knowingly, "He will fall in love with the Sea, just as he has fallen in love with our Melayren."

Saradell huffed disapprovingly, "A ship is no place to raise my grandchildren."

Elrond looked back at his sister and countered, "Someone should have told her father that."

Saradell flashed Elrond a puckered brow and looked away.

Aragorn, at last, rose and addressed everyone present; "It has come time for the greatly awaited Archery Competition. My men have completed the field of targets. It shall commence in one hour." As approving cheers filled the room, Aragorn sat at Arwen's side, whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and Aragorn made his leave for the last remaining tournament.

The mid-morning sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze made tree leaves wave hypnotically. A wide variety of smells permeated the air, giving off a feeling of pleasure and home. The village boasted extravagant cooks showing off different baked fruit pies, sweet breads, roasted nuts, and mouth-watering meats being cooked over open pits. The delicious foods would be ready for consumption by the time the contests end.

Crowds were gathered in and around the street vendors and in the fields for the festivities. There was a grander turn out than for the days past. Everyone was invited to participate, even children as young as eight winters. The designated targets for the children were in a smaller scale and at an easier level.

Women and female elves were just as enthusiastic to show their talents with the bow; therefore no one was taken by surprise when the Lady Galadriel held her coveted bow in eagerness.

Legolas waited near the courtyard steps for Melayren to descend from her bedroom chamber. He cleared his mind and turned around to take in the new world. Melayren had done that to him. Everything seemed more new, fresh, and bright. It was as if he had woken this morning with nothing but light in his eyes and Melayren was that light. He began to feel that he would do just about anything for her.

Legolas observed his very good friend, Gimli, moving in the direction of the starting Archery Field. He carried a bow in one of his hands and an arrow quiver in the other. Gimli's large battle-axe had been strapped to his stout back. Legolas noticed that the bow was considerably small in size and guessed that it was made for a child. Legolas was certain that Gimli would have to be placed in the youngster category due to the fact that the smaller bow would not shoot an arrow the distance required on the grown archery field.

Legolas didn't have to wait long for Melayren. Her quickened pace brought her to his side and they proceeded, happily, to the starting lines. The rules were fairly simple, there were no teams and everyone was for himself or herself. This was a contest on accuracy and each participant only has three chances per target. Each target has a covering of three different colored rings. The inner ring is worth 20 points, the middle ring is worth 10 points, and the most outer ring is 5 points. Targets were placed in a variety of places along the fields and even in trees. Some targets were placed in obstructive angels or one target could have up to four sub-targets; you only get points if all of the parts are hit. It proved to be an extremely competitive and confidence jarring day.

Melayren kept the company of Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen through most of the trials. Once a target had been completed, their names were recorded along with their scores. They were able to move on to the next target without hesitation. The calculations and winners would be named prior to the evening's feast banquet. The competition was running smoothly and the day was passing promptly. Legolas optioned to Melayren that the games may well be more appealing between the two of them. As a personal rivalry, they could compare his score, from each target, to her score.

Melayren thought about the proposition and smiled. "That would be somewhat unjust for you wouldn't it? By the end of all these targets, you would be my personal servant for at least two weeks time." Her look of confidence sparked a stronger rivalry desire in Legolas and Melayren took notice.

Legolas didn't back down or submit. "If my score is higher than yours on this target, you will be required to…" Legolas looked Melayren over for a brief moment before continuing, "… to sing a sonnet before the whole gathering at the dinner's feast."

Melayren squinted her eyes slightly and looked at Legolas suspiciously. She then looked to Arwen, who was standing with Aragorn a few paces in front of them. Arwen carried a look of wonder and Aragorn was looking at Melayren with a wide grin. The small group knew Melayren's dislike for singing before a live audience; she had a beautiful singing voice yet she didn't enjoy the trauma of remaining on pitch the entire time.

Melayren suddenly smiled and countered with the most serious voice she could muster, "I accept your proposal. Now if I have the higher score, you will be required to…" she paused with the same effect Legolas offered, "to give both of my feet a complete washing and massage." She finished the challenge with a wicked grin, unsure how he would react to the open boldness.

Aragorn chuckled and waited for Legolas' reply. Legolas' eyes remained fixed upon Melayren, with raised brows. Legolas squared his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, slightly, "The venture is accepted, whole heartedly."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two Can Play That Game

Feeling smug with herself, Melayren watched the archers standing in line before her. She made a mental note of the angles that seemed to allow each arrow to strike the center target. She imagined herself at the front of the line and wondered if she would hold the arrow a little higher or lower.

Melayren chanced a look at Legolas and saw that he was inspecting his bow and completely at ease and unconcerned about how he was going to handle this five part target ring. It was unnerving to Melayren how he appeared so calm.

Legolas looked up from his bow to notice that the contestant line had grown shorter. Arwen was reading her bow and taking aim. Legolas turned his light eyes to Melayren and saw that her face showed some anxiety. He smiled at her as if attempting to hide a secret. A wave of iniquity washed over him and he couldn't resist making her feel edgy. Her stance became more rigid and she moved forward in a chilly manner.

Melayren turned back to face him and opened her mouth inquisitively but then closed it again. Unwilling to show any sign of doubt that she was suddenly feeling, she turned her back to him and studied Arwen's stance.

Legolas smiled, surprised how enjoyable the day had become. He was going to hear her sing, one way or another.

Melayren drew in a deep breath and thoroughly released it. She closed her eyes and tried to mentally visualize the target in front of her. She slowly allowed her eyes to reopen, her pupils adjusting to the bright sunlight. She was aware of only the target…and the closeness of Legolas. Even as much as she tried, she could not tune out or ignore his presence so close behind her. She could hear his faint humming and she was sure that he wanted her to know he was close. He was a distraction that constantly turned her blood to liquid fire.

Melayren released her first arrow and it hit home, causing her unease to subside. She hit the remaining targets situated around the larger main target. She drew the last arrow and notched it. She watched closely as the center target spun on an axis. She counted the numbers between each spin and then released the arrow.

The scorekeeper slowed the spinning target until it came to a stop. He studied the arrow and its position. Turning to face the crowd, he called out to Melayren, "It is in the 20 point spot, plus you receive the additional 4 points on the smaller targets. Nice job."

Melayren smiled in satisfaction and moved over to the side to watch Legolas ready for the call to begin his turn.

Legolas studied the targets. He was aware Melayren had chosen to start with the smaller targets, because if she had missed any of the smaller targets, she would not receive any points at all even if she had hit the large target dead center. Perhaps she'd been afraid to become over confident in going for the large on first.

The only way Legolas' confidence and calm nerve could be shattered was to look into Melayren's radiant eyes. He refused to do so even though this particular target would put them both at tied points.

Legolas' first arrow hit dead center of the 20 points ring. He instantly drew and let three more arrows fly before most of the spectators could blink an eye. The arrows struck three of the four small targets. Notching his final arrow, he drew his bowstring back and prepared to release the grip of his long fingers. He sighted the arrow perfectly and loosened his hold. Just before he uncurled his fingers, he felt a slight stir of breeze below his left ear, on that breeze was carried a scent of white lilies. His elf ears picked up the sound of a faint breathy sigh. His hand had released the arrow and he turned to inspect what had broken his concentration. His eyes instantly settled on Melayren, who was standing just behind him. She looked innocently, beyond Legolas, at the target that was situated 80 yards in front of Legolas. Legolas watched as her right brow arched and she opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. She tilted her head in examination while chewing the left side of her lower lip. She looked into Legolas' eyes apologetically.

For a better assessment of her reaction, Legolas turned forward and with his exceptional vision, he saw that his arrow had struck the ground, just a fraction away from the winning point.

Legolas felt a slow smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He could sense that Melayren was slowly backing away from him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Melayren attempting to sneak away to join Arwen. He watched her back and gave in to the smile. "If that is the way you'd like to play…then we shall play," Legolas thought to himself.

Gimli waited his turn in the steadily shrinking line. He shifted his weight from one foot to another. Even though he had been placed in a group of youngsters, he was enjoying himself. He had reached the finalist competition and that was a great accomplishment for him, being that he had no bow practice. There were only three more targets to complete for the champion position, for his group. From time to time, he nervously glanced around to see that Legolas was nowhere in sight and he couldn't see where Gimli had been placed. Gimli wished he could have been placed in a group of youngsters over the age of thirteen moons, but everyone was courteous and friendly.

Gimli had not received full points on any of the targets so he was thankful to have made it as far as he had. He realized, during this tournament, just how much skill and practice was needed for accuracy.

He was handed his 'Finalist' token and the scorekeeper pointed in the direction Gimli needed to go.

"Gimli!" came an excited greeting. "How wonderful you've made a finalist." Pippin was beside Gimli in a flash and walked alone side of the surprised Dwarf.

"Uh…oh…err…where are the others?" Gimli asked hurriedly.

Pippin laughed and pointed to the pastry vendor across the crowded street. "The food is wonderful, but we are saving room for the banquet. I think it will be over in about another hour. I saw King Aragorn and Lady Arwen a moment ago over by the trees, sharing refreshments. They didn't receive finalist tokens though. Well, good luck. I'm going back for Mead…would you like a refreshment?"

Gimli smiled and held up his hand, "No thank you, lad. I am well." Pippin was off in a flash and Gimli continued on to the final target.

He approached an open area in the vast trees and was introduced to the other three finalists; two boys and a young girl with fine blond curls on top of her head.

Legolas observed a nervous tension increase within Melayren. He could see the determined set of her smooth and shapely shoulders, her lips were pursed and firm, and her eyes were very alert. Legolas smiled, thinking of how the rivalry had almost turned to a childish behavior. The lengths gone to for distracting one another had almost gotten both of them disqualified completely.

After Melayren's first disturbing incident, Legolas had taken action on the following target when Melayren stepped away for a drink of water. Legolas had placed two rocks under the base plank where she would stand to fire at the target. She had shifted her weight at the last moment before letting the arrow free, the plank teetered and she was completely thrown off balance. Melayren's total score for the rolling wine barrel totaled five points; which ensured Legolas a song at the evening meal.

Standing at the last target before the finalists would be announced, Legolas offered Melayren a truce. He touched Melayren's and stepped closer to her. In his other hand, he held a delicate flower. Melayren looked into his eyes and any tension she felt, melted away. He lifted the flower and Melayren smiled tenderly at the scarlet colored Trillium.

Legolas searched Melayren's face, "I concede. We are both obligated to perform a task for one another. No more tricks?"

Melayren accepted the flower and placed it behind her right ear. "The win is drawing near, it has been a great day, and I have enjoyed the company of you." Melayren laughed, "But don't assume I have softened, I would like my massage near the courtyard fountain."

Legolas laughed and watched Melayren complete the last shot.

Gimli watched as the two young lads took their shots at the swinging target. The target's center was fifty points and that was what Gimli was aiming for. One of the boys before him wedged his arrow half between the thirty-point ring and the forty-point ring. The other boy only received thirty points for his try. Gimli was convinced that the pretty little lass wouldn't be able to hit the fifty points. She had been complaining about how tired and sore her arms felt and how she just wanted to eat.

Gimli squinted his left eye shut, pulled the bowstring back and took aim when it became his turn. His left arm twitched at the intensity of continual use in a manner he was not accustomed to. He held his breath and released his short fingers as his arrow took flight toward victory.

The scorekeeper stopped the target from the pendulum swing and announced, "Forty points."

Gimli smiled and puffed out his chest as the crowd cheered and clapped their hands. He stepped to the side to allow the young girl at her turn.

The girl stood, like the other three finalists, 115 feet from the target as it began to swing once more. Her arms remained at her sides and she watched the multi-colored circle as if in a daze. Sighing, she half-heartedly brought the bow at an angle before her. She notched her arrow and casually pointed it in front and let it go.

Gimli's smile widened, for he believed that the prize was his. The wee young thing was too tired and obviously ready to quit. Gimli's smile slowly faded for he didn't need the scorekeeper to stop the target to see that her arrow had hit the fifty-point ring, dead center. Disbelief ruled Gimli's face, and then a frown found its place under Gimli's beard while a disgruntled crease divided his brows.

The girl turned and looked at her mother standing close, "Mother, is it time to eat now?"

King Aragorn held a scroll and announced the names of the finalists, "The highest scores are awarded to three of our best archers present. They are as follows: Elrohir, son of Elrond, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, and the Lady Queen Galadriel. This concluding feat will be judged on speed, distance, and accuracy. Each of the three will draw and release three arrows continuously or, if desired, simultaneously. A solid golden arrow will be awarded to our champion. I bid each of you good luck and begin at the sound of the horn."

Great crowds surrounded the archery field and a hush fell over everyone about the three regal finalists. Excitement was lit upon everyone's face.

Melayren was delighted and yet torn between whom she wanted to win. She had admiration for her cousin Elrohir, for his tenderness and compassion to accept her more as a sister than a cousin. He had already grown, 121 in years, when Melayren was born.

Melayren had the respect for her loving grandmother, Lady Galadriel. Galadriel always welcomed Melayren with open arms, even though blood of a dark elf flowed through her veins.

Yet, the Prince of Mirkwood had her heart in the palm of his slender, strong hand. Whoever the winner would be, Melayren would be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Perfection

Chapter 10

The day's warm weather began to cool slightly. All eyes were riveted in the three fair elves that stood apart from the crowd. The rules had been presented and the three accepted the challenge.

Legolas turned to face Lady Gladriel and stood tall. He bowed his head, in complete respect, and his right hand touched his chest, just above his heart. Galadriel closed her eyes and bowed her head with respectful acknowledgment. Legolas then turned to Elrohir. They both smiled and placed a hand over their own hearts, with bowed head.

As Elrohir gave his respect to Lady Galadriel, Legolas searched the crowd and saw Melayren standing with Gandalf. He saw his friends of the fellowship close by and nodded to Gimli, who was waving in support. Most of the spectators were rewarded with the comfort of observing in the shade of tall Oak trees and abundant, dark green ferns.

Melayren moved closer to Gandalf as he lightly touched her shoulder. His gaze shifted to her, smiling, "Quite exciting isn't it?" He continued to look into her face, "You didn't, by chance, ease a little at the end of your last target?"

Melayren was having a hard time hiding the smile that threatened, for she could never give Gandalf a false statement. "Legolas is very good with his bow. It would be very difficult for anyone to best him."

Gandalf raised both his brows and replied, "Ahh…but you're not just _anyone_." Gandalf's smile was full of mirth and his eyes sparkled brightly.

Melayren chuckled and tilted her head slightly, "Today, I am."

Gandalf lovingly patted her arm and looked to Legolas. "My dear, he is already unable to resist you. I am overjoyed."

Melayren gently held Gandalf's hand in both of her own, "Thank you, Mithradir."

Gimli approached them and stood on the other side of Gandalf. He looked in wonder and gleaming pride, "Ah…the Lady fare…she is truly remarkable. Such a slight, tender hand and she has bested so many warriors." His eyes misted and he cleared his throat, rubbing at his lower lids, "Blasted dust…now I can't see."

Melayren and Gandalf hid their smiles and turned back to watch the conclusion of the day, play out with satisfaction.

Galadriel, Elrohir, and Legolas faced the last testing. There were three targets set 80 yards in the direction of the lowering sun. It was a challenge to shoot into the sunlight, but it would prove to single out the prevailed.

Aragorn called for attention, "On the mark, prepare…" and then a loud horn sounded for the final time.

Instantly, three bows came at shoulder length and arrows were notched. Elrohir notched two arrows on the first attempt. Only one of the arrows hit his target. The second veered off and lodged into Legolas' target. Elrohir fired his third, last, arrow and it embedded deeply into the center ring of his target.

Legolas' first arrow had been broken in two by the assault of Elrohir's misfire. His second and third arrows struck his target's center circle.

Lady Galadriel had decided to fire one arrow at a time. Her pointed arrowheads formed a small triangular shape in the center of the target. She turned to the crowd and waited for the formal announcement that she was the winner.

Legolas and Elrohir laughed and took the win in complete fun, grateful that the game was finally over.

The banquet pavilion began to fill with hungry folk of all kind. Each table had once again been laid with large platters of meats and freshly harvested vegetables. There were bowls of exotic fruits, tankards of cool ale, mead, and tall bottles of light and dark wines. Laughter filled the air as the table benches and chairs began to fill. Each child's face was lit with astonishment as they tried to decide what to place on their plate first.

Aragorn's voice of authority brought silence as he opened the evening mealtime, "Friends, welcome. Once again we gather to fill ourselves with wonderful nourishment. Please, eat and be merry!"

Cheers and praise rang through the wide room and the musicians began to play viols, harps, and flutes. The companions of the fellowship were scattered about the room, mingling with new people and friends they had met over the past few days.

Melayren looked up and spotted Legolas entering the hall and ended her conversation with Pippin. She rose from the table and excused herself. Unable to hide her smile, and not really wanting to, she made her way over to him. Legolas wore an Elf tunic and leggings of a molten silver hue. His eyes shone brilliantly and were the lightest shade of blue Melyaren had even seen. His blond hair was glossy and shimmered like a star in the night sky.

Melayren reached forward and took Legolas by the hand, drawing him closer to her. "May I be so bold as to say that you take my breath away?"

Legolas' eyes showed slight surprise but recovered quickly. He was never sure what she would say, at any moment. Legolas smiled and whispered into her ear, "May I be even slightly bolder as to say that you look good enough to eat?"

Melayren burst into laughter and linked her arm through his. She was pleased that he was beginning to feel more comfortable around her. "Well, I must say, that would be a sight." She smiled as she looked into his eyes and caught a glimpse of promise and trust. Melayren led him to a table close to the musicians. She motioned for him to take a seat as she began to turn away.

Legolas caught her hand and questioned with concern, "Are you to leave me to dine alone?"

Melayren softly spoke, "I am to fulfill my part of our wager. I owe you a song." She smiled and winked at him as she turned and walked over, to speak with the musicians.

Legolas slowly sat down at the table and reached for a glass of wine, never taking his eyes off of Melayren. She was enchanting, dressed in flowing gowns, each a slightly different shade of blue. They were trimmed with gold piping that matched the golden highlights in her brown hair. The warm tones of her sun kissed skin appeared soft as a newborn lambs skin.

Legolas' heart yearned for the days to stay longer and for time to slow so they wouldn't have to part company in the few remaining days left, of the celebrations. He hadn't been drawn to anyone in this manner before and the fear of facing eternity without Melayren near was excruciating. He couldn't draw his eyes from her and his heart quickened as she slowly turned to the multitude of faces in the pavilion. He studied her movements and smiled, encouragingly, as she took a deep breath.

The tables, at the front of the hall, fell silent one by one as they realized that the beautiful elf maiden was preparing to perform for them. Aragorn stood and announced for his cousin, "I would like to present to you, the Lady Melayren."

Melayren surveyed the silent crowd and smiling nervously, took a deep breath, "Thank you, my Lord, King. I would like to sing for you and also play one of these fine viols to commemorate this festive and happy occasion." She looked into Legolas' encouraging eyes and drew strength anew. "I have been very fortunate in my travels, to meet new people and experience new things. I have learned much and this music is one of my favorite discoveries. I'd very much like to share it with all of you. I am going to sing for you and then I'd like to play a wonderful melody that I learned from a wonderful woman in the relm of Greenwall. The name is 'Appassionata. "

Melayren looked to the musician with the lap harp and nodded. He began to strum the fine tuned strings and Melayren's clear, soothing voice began to fill the room.

"I've seen different worlds in grains of sand,

And I've seen men turn ships to port; just to see land

I've seen women on ports, crying "good-bye's",

But never have I seen such tenderness as in your eyes.

In perfect symmetry, our hearts do beat,

As together they have since we did meet.

But you, oh so humble, seem not to notice,

As my heart cries out like a dying lotus.

Children and lovers on the shore croon,

As the seagulls, on the docks, do swoon.

Above the sea of cobalt blue,

The sky takes on a pinkish hue,

But alas, I still do not have you.

In perfect symmetry, our hearts do beat

As together they have since we did meet.

But you, oh so humble, seem not to notice,

As my heart cries out like a dying lotus.

But alas, I still do not have you…

My love…I still do not have you."

All eyes remained on her and everyone was standing and the roar of cheers and applause was deafening. Melayren looked around the room and she saw her mother. Her eyes were wide and tears flowed down her lovely cheeks. She smiled lovingly at Melayren and bowed her head.

Melayren walked to the musician's table and borrowed a viol to finish her performance. She raised the instrument to her left shoulder and rested her jaw on the rounded bottom. As she raised the long, thin bow with her right hand, her eyes locked onto Legolas. He smiled intimately and wouldn't look away.

Melayren drew the wand across the strings and she felt as if she was plating for Legolas alone. Her heart and soul poured into the hauntingly, beautiful notes of the wordless song. She closed her eyes and gave herself over completely to the melody.

Everyone in the hall became still and very silent. They were afraid that if they were to take their eyes from Melayren, she would disappear and the entrancing music would leave them bleeding and wanting. Music of this nature had not been heard in Middle-Earth before and it was awe inspiring to the ears and heart.

The last note floated on the air, above the crowds' heads, and slowly died into silence. Melayren opened her eyes and took in the comical scene. There was not a closed mouth in the pavilion and everyone looked as if they had turned to stone. She raised her eyebrows and smiled apologetically. When she returned the viol to its owner, the silent spell was broken. Cheers of delight stunned Melayren and she could only look around at the happy faces.

Legolas rose and walked toward her. With a smile on his face, he held out his hand and escorted her to a table. Aragorn rose and held up his hand, "Thank you, Melayren. We shall never forget the beauty you have shared with us. Legolas, I bid you hope that Melayren is fortunate enough to receive a deserving match to you wagers." He laughed and then returned to his meal.

Gimli approached the couple and took Melayren's hand in his own, "My Lady, you have filled this old heart of mine with amazing joy."

"Thank you, Gimli. I am please. Would you like to finish you meal with us?"

Gimli replied in embarrassment, "Oh, no, no. I won't interrupt…"

"Master Gimli, master Gimli!" Came an excited and childish voice.

The three turned to witness a young girl approaching with much glee. Gimli scrunched his face and grunted, his brows frowning immensely. The girl stopped at Gimli's side and held out a gleaming Golden arrow. Her smile nearly covered her entire face as she touched Gilli's arm.

"Gimli, did you see my arrow? Isn't it pretty? Mother says I am as good as my brothers now. Would you like to hold it?" She asked with eyes sparkling with pride.

It was evident to Legolas and Melayren that Gimli's mood was about to change. They tried to hide the amused looks and smiles as Gimli fought to control his temper and be nice to the young girl.

"Oh, no, no thank you. It looks so much better in your claws, I mean, in your hands. Congratulations…again…"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, "Alright then. Bye."

Melayren grabbed a roll, from the platter in front of her, and stuffed it in her mouth to keep from laughing. Legolas wasn't going to be that polite. "Gimli, did you let that little girl best you?" Legolas asked playfully.

Melayren began to cough and reached for her water. Gimli huffed and began to grumble, "It was rigged I tell you. That total keeper was probably a family member…" He turned and went back to his own table, still mumbling under his breath.

Legolas chuckled and looked at Melayren. She watched Gimli sympathetically and then turned to Legolas. "Only a true friend would allow such a comment to dissipate. Do you think you will be able to match my performance, because my toes are rather aching."

Legolas smiled and whispered in her ear, "My hands are like magic. You will be sighing with pleasure once I touch you."

Melayren giggled and slightly blushed at the brazen implication. "I shall be the judge."

AUTHOR NOTE:

"Melayren's Song" was written by, a close friend of mine, _Eternity's Angel of Mercy_. I asked her to write a song for Legolas and she graciously did. Thank you, Eternity! She is a fellow fanfiction writer and she also has some of her own original poetry on fictionpress. She has even had a few of her works published. She's awesome, check out her stories.

Also, the piece of music that Melayren will play (after she sings) on the violin is from the wonderful musicians, Rolf Lovland and Fionnuala Sherry of _Secret Garden_. I chose the song, _Appassionata_ for its hauntingly, intense beauty. The song's description: " Music can conjure up images of dramatic and sentimental scenes for our inner eye. A melody accompanying the drama of a film never seen."

To answer a question mailed to me, I don't really know how many more chapters there will be of this story. I am fond of writing shorter chapters and I plan to take this story up to the point of Legolas' decision to sail to Sea. More than likely, I will continue lightly touching on the adventures after Mordor and possibly up to the death of Aragorn.


End file.
